The present invention relates to a semiconductor matrix operation device. More particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor signal transforming device.
It is known that the nature of an electrical signal may be determined by the process of orthogonal transformation applied to such signal. Furthermore, it becomes unnecessary to inevitably widen the occupied frequency bandwidth at the time of transmitting the signal. It is, of course, possible to perform such transformation in a computer, by using proper algorithms. In general, however, if an available device is prepared only for a certain kind of orthogonal transformation such as, for example, a Fourier transformation, more particularly for providing the result of transformation as an output when a signal to be transformed is applied as an input, such device will contribute greatly to operation.
A recently developed algorithm is known as a fast Fourier transformation. In such algorithm, the Fourier transformation is performed in the form of a sampling. Operation in accordance with this method is very simplified, so that a large scale integrated circuit is still required, although an integrated circuit only for fast Fourier transformation has been developed recently.
On the other hand, as is well known, a transversal filter utilizing a charge-coupled device, or CCD, provides the same filtering effect as an electrical filter consisting of the combination of an ordinary resistor, capacitor and inductor, by utilizing the characteristic of the CCD as an analog delay line.
The transversal filter, however, only eliminates or reduces the specified frequency component of an input signal. This, in itself, is different from an orthogonal transformation.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor matrix operation device utilizing a CCD.
An object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor matrix operation device of simple structure utilizing a CCD having split electrodes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor matrix operation device of simple structure utilizing a CCD having split electrodes as the operation unit.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a signal transformation device utilizing a CCD having split electrodes as the operation unit.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor signal transformation device having a delay circuit in the input of the operation unit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a matrix operation device having an operation unit and input circuits integrated on a sheet of semiconductor substrate.